Tribulations
by masochismtango
Summary: Vegeta has an unexpected run in with Zarbon. Warnings: Graphic non-con


Warnings: Non-con, Rape, Forced Gratification, just general Vegeta torture

XXX

He wasn't thinking of anything particular at all as he walked down the hallway, simply absentmindedly going over various training techniques he would start to slowly incorporate into his routine. He would later blame this unawareness on not taking much notice to the feeling of being watched, he simply blamed the weariness on being fatigued. So when hands sprung out of the hallway he was starting to pass, his lack of attention caused him to utter a small squeak of surprise which was quickly silenced as he was slammed against the wall hard enough to knock the air out of him.

Gasping, Vegeta glanced up to face his attacker, coming eye to eye with Zarbon who held a sickening smile on his face.

"Hi, Monkey-Boy, miss me while I was gone?" The green haired man asked running his tongue over his green lips. "I sure missed you."

Vegeta silently cursed himself for forgetting that today was the day Zarbon had been returning from his lengthy mission. It had been a blissful two weeks without the menace harassing him at every advantage he could find Vegeta alone. Vegeta had been so wrapped up with his training recently that all of time had been escaping him lately, to the point where he was forgetting other basic needs like food and hygiene he was that insistent with his training. He just couldn't stop himself, pushing himself to exhaustion that more than once Raditz had to nearly drag him back to their quarters to order him to eat and rest. Although he always would throw a fit and put up a fight, Vegeta would always be grateful of Raditz, the only person who actually did care for Vegeta and his well-being, he really didn't think he would be able to keep going without the tall long haired Sayain at his side.

"Vegeta," A sing-song voice dragged him back to reality and his mind focused once more unto the man who currently had him pinned by the biceps against the wall. "Don't tell me you are daydreaming while you have my personal attention, you should learn to be a little more appreciative."

"Fuck you." Vegeta replied with as much venom as he could muster, desperately hoping his voice held no sign of his internal fear, and hoping to all there was his face remained stoic.

Zarbon smiled and shook his head, muttering a laugh to himself like one would with a petulant toddler, one who was trying to be defiant although having no real power or holding a real threat.

"Such harsh words," Zarbon leaned in and Vegeta could not contain a shiver of disgust as breath tickled against his neck. "That pretty mouth of yours has much better uses than to utter such filth."

Without warning Zarbon pulled slightly back just to slam his lips against Vegeta's, whose eyes widened with surprise and he wrenched his head to the side to try and dislodge the other man. For that attempt, a harsh crack echoed in the hall as Zarbon backhanded him hard enough it had Vegeta seeing stars. Before he could even regain any sense of barring, another slap on the opposite cheek struck just as hard, quickly followed by a rapid succession of punches to the gut. Wheezing, Vegeta was only half aware as Zarbon seized him by his training top and dragged him a few feet to a door, where the green man punched in a code to open it and shoved Vegeta inside. Unsteady on his feet, Vegeta fell backward pin wheeling his arms to try yet failing to maintain balance. He ungracefully fell to the floor landing heavily on his side, wincing in pain and trying to turn over onto his back while attempting to gain traction on the slick tiled floor with his booted feet, desperately trying to get up before Zarbon could get to him.

Vegeta's attempts were in vain however, as it was no more than a blink of an eye before the other man had the door shut and practically threw himself atop of Vegeta's prone body, forcing the smaller being flat on his back again, the force of his tackle causing Vegeta to smack his head with a sickening sound against the floor. There were no stars this time, instead he blacked out for what could have been no more than a minute. Yet by then Zarbon already had his top ripped open, his bare chest exposed to the cold room causing his nipples to involuntarily harden. The green man had his wrists pinned above his head with a single hand, just another display to Vegeta that he was that much stronger than the young Sayain. Vegeta gave a cry of disgust as Zarbon sucked and nibbled at his neck and collar bone then to his nipples to lap and nip while his free hand was running up and down the boys flank.

"Get off me you fucking freak!" Vegeta yelled, bucking wildly to try and throw the man off, eyes wiled with understanding of what was to come. It wasn't the first time, but he would never stop fighting like hell. He'd rather die first.

Zarbon chuckled against Vegeta's neck at the teens protest, snaking a tongue out and licking from Vegeta's Adams apple to the base of his ear. As Vegeta bucked his hips, Zarbon met his thrusts, rubbing his erection against the teen's hip. Vegeta halted his actions as he realized Zarbon was getting harder from his struggling, he felt a rush of cold dread wash over him and he gave a cry despite himself.

"Zarbon please, stop this." He hated the pleading sound in his voice, but god, anything to stop this kind of torture. He could handle the beatings and degrading comments, but being used like this was something else entirely. This treatment was going to be his undoing one of these days, how much or long could one person put up with this before going mad?

"Where is the cocky tone, Monkey?" Zarbon mocked as he leaned back to stare into Vegeta's flushed and panicked face. The man s free hand stopped stroking his side and slowly moved upward to trace Vegeta's face gently. "Ready to spread your legs like a good little whore?"

Vegeta's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment, "I'll never give myself over without a fight you son of a bitch!" And even knowing that there would be dire consequences for it, Vegeta spit straight into Zarbon's stupid smirking face.

The normally always cool and composed man stilled but did not let go or look away from Vegeta. Instead just glared at the teen, face darkening like an approaching storm front.

"You are going to regret that you little bitch." Zarbon snarled.

There was no time for any retort even if Vegeta had had one, Zarbon seized him by his hair and slammed his head against the floor below.

'One, two, three...' Vegeta thought deliriously, quickly losing count after just those few slams. He was spinning, his vision darkening, and he smiled a little internally.

'Good, black out' he thought. 'Black out and maybe when you wake up he will be done'

No such luck as another blow across his face brought him back a bit.

"No passing out so soon you little shit." Zarbon growled and leaned over him, once again smashing their lips together. Vegeta, still woozy, fought back in a haze that accomplished nothing.

Another slap to the face split his lip, another sent the blood flying. Zarbon exchanged the slap for a fist and Vegeta felt as well as heard his nose crunch. Blood gushed from his newly broken nose, and Vegeta gasped in a breath inhaling and coughing on his own blood now running down the back of his throat. Zarbon let go of his wrists, moving to seize his hands around Vegeta's neck. He tightened his grip and Vegeta kicked his feet out uselessly, gloved hands making a futile effort to claw off Zarbon's stronger ones.

His vision started to blur again, his vision tunneling more and more before suddenly the hands around his throat released him and he whooped in the oxygen he so desperately needed. His throat felt swollen and raw as he coughed and tried to get more air in, Zarbon didn't give him a moment to recover before he grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over, scooting himself up so he straddled Vegeta's backside.

Panic began to set in further now, and Vegeta started to thrash wildly still coughing for air. He heard Zarbon chuckle as he pulled off the rest of Vegeta's top and tossed it aside, then almost as quickly, he seized the waistband of Vegeta's pants, tearing them down and away like tissue paper.

"Zarbon, please!" Vegeta wasn't worried about how he sounded now, damn his pride, anything to stop what was coming. "Please don-" A large yet slender hand cupped over his mouth and he felt the man lean against him, his large naked member pulsating against Vegeta's trembling thigh. The larger man grinned against Vegeta's ear, giving it a little nibble.

"How rude you were to me just a moment ago and now you expect me to go easy on you," the reptilian man chuckled lightly. "No, I'm going to be teaching you a lesson on manners. Maybe then next time you won't have to be reminded to watch that vile tongue of yours."

Without warning, Zarbon lined himself up and thrust forward, pricing Vegeta dry and making the smaller being scream out in agony. Zarbon gripped the teen's hips and dragged him to his knees so Vegeta was on all fours, giving himself a better position to thrust mercilessly into the now crying creature beneath him. Zarbon moaned as he quickened his pace, the tight heat of the small sayain was as blissful as his screams.

Vegeta tried and failed to stifle his cries of pain and anguish, but each thrust tore him a little more and he couldn't stop the moans of suffering that slipped past his lips. Zarbon only seemed to be encouraged with his cries and gripped his hips tighter, nails digging into Vegeta's soft flesh. Vegeta began to feel a wet sensation traveling down his inner thighs, and gave another cry and dropped his head to the floor as he realized it was his own blood he was feeling. Torn inside from Zarbon's ruthless pounding.

Vegeta gave a sob of defeat and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the tile floor. He just wanted to disassociate, float away for a bit so the disgusting man grunting behind him would just finish and leave him to wallow in misery and shame alone.

Unfortunately, Zarbon seemed to have other plans as he took one hand off Vegeta's hips and leaned forward to wrap his forearm around the sayain's neck. Doing this, he forced Vegeta up and onto his hands, head and chest pulled back and up. Zarbon used this new position to again lick and bite at Vegeta's ear, panting and grunting as he fucked himself deeper into the tight sayain.

Vegeta gave another weak moan, and even with his strength being useless for an escape, tried to twist himself away from the assault.

"Yes," Zarbon said breathlessly. "Struggle for me you little slut. You're so powerless, it turns me on feeling you try and fight."

Vegeta let tears slip down his face but did not retort and ceased his struggling. All his mind could focus on was the brutal assault as Zarbon rammed into him over and over, and he was not only getting weaker by the moment but sick to his stomach as the warm trickle of blood continued out of him and down his legs.

He felt a sick sense of happiness as Zarbon's thrusts began to speed up, only by the fact it meant the man was almost done and would soon be gone and Vegeta could get far away from him and scrub his skin under the hottest water he could get to. The only sounds in the room was the slap of skin on skin, Vegeta's weak and desperate weeping, and the slick squelch of blood made every time Zarbon pulled out completely and shoved back in.

'Almost over and he will leave almost over and he will leave almost over and he will-'

Vegeta's thoughts were cut short with a gasp as Zarbon removed his arm keeping his upward, he had no time to react as he crashed to the floor on his face, causing his broken nose to start bleeding again. He gave a shout of surprise and pain, but again was cut short as Zarbon's hand moved elsewhere lower on his body.

Vegeta gave an indignant cry as Zarbon cupped his dick and began to fondle him. He shook his head rapidly back and forth, ignoring the pounding pain the motion caused.

'Hasn't the disgusting fuck done enough already!?' He thought madly, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed as Zarbon stroked him gently and expertly. Vegeta was used to the violence, but not this.

"No," He said weakly, not even realizing he spoke aloud or hearing Zarbon chuckle behind him and still inside of him. The larger man quickened his pace, jerking the smaller's shaft, and Vegeta felt fresh tears spring to his eyes as his body began to betray him and react to the pleasurable stimuli.

He buried his face into his forearm, trying not to tremble and failing as Zarbon pumped him fasted and faster. The larger man's thrusts changed, slower this time, softer and with cause. He made sure to time his thrusts with each pump he gave to Vegeta's now leaking dick, enjoying watching the small figure under him quiver with the shame of the pleasure Zarbon was forcing upon him. Zarbon smiled as he pumped slowly and methodically, enjoying the mental torment he must be putting the young sayain through.

"Look at the Prince of all Monkey's, down on all fours and taking it like a bitch in heat." Vegeta said nothing to the taunt, so Zarbon pressed on. "I feel you tightening, Vegeta. You're so close aren't you? Close to coming with my cock in your ass like the good whore you are."

Vegeta did cry out now, despite the pain, and torment of the words, the pleasure had come to a head regardless of all his body was being put through. So he cried out in shame and forced gratification, bucking his hips into Zarbon's hand as he rode out his orgasm. Zarbon pressed his weight against his back, leaning his head down to sink his teeth into Vegeta's collar bone as he himself came while still sheathed deep into the sobbing and shuddering sayain.

Zarbon leaned back up and gave a final small thrust, earning a small mewl from Vegeta, before pulling out his cock that was rapidly becoming flaccid. He moved himself up and off the floor, grabbing a torn piece of Vegeta's shirt on his way to his feet and used it to wipe off the blood and semen from himself. After cleaning himself, he threw the stained piece of material onto Vegeta, who still hadn't moved from the spot on the floor and although being quiet as possible, he was very evidently sobbing.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, disgusted at the pitiful creature below him now that he had satisfied his own needs. He sniffed and finished straightening his uniform.

"At least I just tore your top, you won't have to walk naked to your quarters now. Really you should thank me for being so considerate." Vegeta didn't respond, Zarbon smiled anyway. "You can let the other Monkey's know that you all are set to go on a mission today, they can brief you at the docking station. So clean yourself up, you're expected to leave in two hours. After just now, I don't think you'd want to upset lord Frieza. You know he's not as gentle as I am."

With that Zarbon turned on heel and walked toward the door, opened it and began to walk out. Before exiting completely, he took one last glance behind him at Vegeta who still hadn't moved aside from the shaking from his crying. He smiled again at the lovely sight, the sayain was never as beautiful as he was when broken and defeated like this, and just watching that prone lithe body quake in pain and fear made his dick twitch with excitement again. Reluctantly, Zarbon turned himself away. He had other matters to attend to now.

Besides, the sayain's would be back in a few days from their mission, and although Zarbon knew that Lord Frieza had first pick, Zarbon was just as happy being the second person to give the petite sayain prince a welcome home gift.

Zarbon left the room, door closing behind him, leaving Vegeta huddled naked and alone on the floor.

XXX


End file.
